Note: Sera's Cabinet of Wonder Whose It Was
} |name = Sera's Cabinet of Wonder Whose It Was |sortkey = Sera's Cabinet of Wonder Whose It Was |location = On top of a barrel outside Sera's room in Skyhold's tavern |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Text Delivered: one cabinet suitable for a lady's curiosities, if resources should be spent on such things. Ser Morris (Below, a comment and journal entries by Sera. Also, doodles of Sera with her tongue out.) Eat it, Morrisss. Stuff needs a place. Stuff: - Banner. Circle. Soft. - Lizard. (Scratched out). Rough and weird. - Halla. Fake. Real ones stink. - Cards. Little Worlds. - Cup. Shit Goblet. - Bottle. Warden. Strong. - Bottle. Tevinter. Piss weak. - Stupid sword. (There's a small bloodstain.) - Silk. Bolts, not arrow-bolts. Soft! Make something! - I think that minstrel Maryden is chatting me up. The song is creepy. * If Sera approves of a faithful Inquisitor: - Religious book. It's working for Lord/Lady Inquisitor, read it (scratched out). Bored. - Get Giselle to explain it (scratched out). Bored. - Sit in garden and think about it (scratched out). Bored. - Drink to Andraste. * If Sera approves of a non-faithful Inquisitor: - Lord/Lady Inquisitor not-Herald of no Maker? Maybe he/she's right (scratched out). - Get book. University shit (scratched out). Bored. - Ask Leliana. Visions? Questions (scratched out)? Too many birds. - Drink to Andraste. * If Sera and the Inquisitor talked on the roof: - Make good cookies for Inquisitor (scratched out). - Buy good cookies for Inquisitor (scratched out). - Buy pie, don't throw it (scratched out). - Cake! * If the Inquisitor told Sera she was interested in her: - Use silk for her! Underpants (scratched out). Tit thing (scratched out). Scarf (scratched out). - Silk is stupid. Get book to sew better. (scratched out). - Silk comes out of a worm's arse! Yuck! - That book she reads. Why's it good? Soooo long (scratched out). - Stupid book. Didn't cry. * If Inquisitor is a Dwarf: - Book. Learn dwarf stuff for her. It's all small! (Sketch of Sera as a giant, laughing on her shoulder.) * If Inquisitor is an Elf: - Book. Read elfy stuff for her (scratched out). - Maybe wine? * If Inquisitor is a Human: - Book. Learn Human stuff for her (scratched out). Every book is human stuff. * If Inquisitor is a Qunari: - Book. Learn Qunari stuff for her. It’s all–wow. (Sketch of Sera biting her bottom lip, hard.) * If Sera confronted the Inquisitor about her nightmares: - Bit of her hair. Weave into bracelet with beads! - Get beads (scratched out). - Get book. Learn to weave (scratched out). - Pay to get weaving done (scratched out). - Wear it every day * If Inquisitor danced with Sera at the end of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: - Music sheets. The song from that night in Halam. I danced. She danced. We danced. (Sketch of Sera and twirling on a dance floor.) * If Inquisitor agrees to go with Sera at the end of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts: - Mug. From that night at Halam. Her Lips touched it. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition texts